


When We Were Us

by fiveflatcutie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveflatcutie/pseuds/fiveflatcutie
Summary: "Even if you don't like me anymore then, I'd like you to think back to the time you liked me."
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Original Character, Mark Tuan/Original Female Character, Mark Tuan/Reader, Mark Tuan/Reader/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/You, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You





	When We Were Us

_ “What if we’re both still single in ten years’ time?” _

_ I can still remember the way you looked so serious when you asked that question. We were both hanging in my living room eating the cupcakes my mom baked for the two of us when you dropped that theoretical query.  _

_ “We’d be twenty-seven by then,” I nonchalantly remarked while taking a bite of the cupcake you put in my hand.  _

_ You looked as if I didn’t care about what you were talking about when I was just clueless about what it is that you really wanted to tell me.  _

_ “Be serious, Say.”  _

_ I chuckled at the sight of you pouting, you never failed in being cute. “I am serious, Tuan.”  _

_ When I noticed your face getting closer to mine, I playfully pushed you away to which you strongly complained. “You’re not taking me seriously!”  _

_ I gave a cupcake in hopes of making you shut up. You received it but you just shoved it into my mouth much to my surprise. “Listen to me, Say. I have a proposal.”  _

_ “What do you mean by ‘proposal’?” I barely managed to ask you that question ‘cause I had to swallow that huge chunk of cupcake you gave without warning.  _

_ I almost missed that glint of mischievousness that filled your eyes. "Let’s get married if we’re still single by then.” _

_ I won’t lie, I was really taken aback by your suggestion that I wasn’t able to immediately reply. “Stop joking.” _

_ When you didn’t talk back to me, I glanced at you to gauge your reaction. “You’re not joking.” _

_ You took my hand in yours, “Marry me in ten years if we’re still single, Say.” _

The memory of that very moment is still very fresh in my mind, ten years later. 

Looking at you now, I can’t bring myself to remind you of that childish and somehow stupid agreement we did when were both young. 

“Say, is everything alright? You’re spacing out.”

I blinked my eyes furiously in an attempt to wipe off that single memory from my mind since it’s not that significant in the situation today. 

“I’m fine, Tuan. Don’t mind me.” 

“You sure?” You suddenly turned my head towards yours, almost clearing the space between us. With our noses almost touching, I can feel your breath and it made my cheeks redden. 

Taking a step back to collect myself, I assured you that I’m fine. “Stop overreacting, I’m just sleepy.” 

You let out a smirk, eyeing me an expression stating that you do not believe a word I said. 

“How can you be sleepy if you spent the whole day yesterday sleeping?”

I pursed my lips when you caught me lying. “Just drop the topic, will you? Besides, we didn’t meet to talk about me. You said you have something to tell me, so spill!” 

I let you drape your arm around my shoulders as we bask in the warm spring air while sitting on a random bench along the cherry blossom lane. It looks romantic for people walking by but knowing our dynamics, we’re far from romantic. 

“Remember that agreement we had ten years ago?” 

_ Oh.  _

My eyes widened at your words but I feigned ignorance. “What agreement?”

You pulled me closer into you before you spoke again. “I see, you forgot about it. It’s fine though, don’t worry. That means I won’t be having a hard time telling you what I planned to tell you tonight.” 

I straightened my back, inching away from your body so I could look at you. “Stop dilly-dallying and just spill. I’m getting hungry now.”

You adorably laughed at me complaining. 

I should’ve said I remembered the agreement you were talking about. 

Maybe, just maybe, things would be different. 

“I have a girlfriend, Say. She finally said yes.” 

_ I was ready to marry you then, Mark Tuan. But I guess I was too late to tell you that I liked you back because you found happiness on your own without giving me a heads up.  _

“That’s great!” I was silently praying that you wouldn’t notice me faking my excitement at your announcement. 

But you, clueless as ever, just hugged me tightly like you always did since we were young. “Thanks for being so supportive, Say. I love you.”

“Love you too,” I whispered back, knowing that the way we feel for each other is not the same as it used to be before.

A year after, here I am still saddened by the fact that we never got the chance to write our story together… so I took it upon myself to start this.

This is not a love story. Well it is, I think, in some way. But I just wanna warn you that this may not have a happy ending for I didn’t get the ending I wanted.

Instead, this is a story showing how people who used to stick together will eventually drift apart from each other, but time will come when people will find their ways back to each other if it is meant to be. 

Let’s start then, shall we? 


End file.
